1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a digital photographing apparatus, methods of controlling the same, and computer-readable storage medium to increase success rates in panoramic photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus receives and converts optical signals into electrical signals to generate photographic images. Some recent digital photographing apparatuses provide continuous shooting, panoramic photography, and various photographic functions by adopting various filtering effects, thus increasing ease of use as well as user satisfaction.